Obsession
by half-note
Summary: “Love is as much as an object as an obsession, everybody wants it as everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve. Those who do, will cherish it but those who don’t are left to suffer” R


First fic in the Fruits Basket department. I was feeling quite daring and decided to upload this; since it had been lying aimlessly in my computer. It is quite tragic to say the least.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters and I don't even wish I do. Takaya sensei did a great work with her manga, something I wouldn't have accomplished. So she thoroughly deserves the ownership.

Summary: "Love is as much as an object as an obsession, everybody wants it as everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve. Those who do, will cherish it but those who don't are left to suffer" R&R

-------

Obsession

My arms hang slackly at my sides, the door stood a few inches away, if I could only find enough courage to knock on her door. If only I could gaze at her without looking broken. If only I could stretch out my arms and hold her. If she loved me. I clenched my fist, my eyes on the floor; quiet droplets of rain falling over me. It had been raining for a while, I could tell.

It is a mystery, even to me, how we got here. How everything turned so complicated all of a sudden, how fast we all grew up and how my love for her, turned into an obsession, a sickening obsession; slowly taking everything from me.

Everyone tried to talk me out of it, they truly did, but it has never been that easy. It wasn't an infatuation; I saw her as she truly was and loved her…I still do.

She is engaged now, out of bounds, but it's no use. I still watch her quietly from afar, I still think about her all the time, I even attempted to sabotage it; it didn't work. In times like this is when I wonder if I should give up, but an addiction is something difficult to quit, almost impossible.

They have gotten engaged as fast as they finished high school, everyone was shocked. I wasn't. She was the most beautiful and pure thing on earth. She was perfect; he was scum. It was so wrong, for the matter, she was supposed to marry me; at least that was the plan wasn't it?

She is so far away now; we can barely talk without being awkward. What has happed to us? What has happened to us Kisa? WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO US!

I slammed my palms angrily against the moist door, droplets of rain drenching my clothes, sticking it to my body. I didn't care, as long as the water mixed with my tears it was fine. I am still a kid, how could I have expected her to accept me? How could she accept someone as flawed and imperfect, so unlike herself?

I huffed, holding back tears, cold beads of water flowing through my body. Why did she have to be so unreachable? My right fist came into contact with the damp wooden door with force making a small crack. Tears ran down my cheeks freely, cold air making contact with my wet skin. I was shivering, arms hanging loosely at my sides.

The wooden door suddenly slipped open, for a moment I had forgotten where I was. And there she was just as soaked as I was, her long fangs plastered to her face, and I stared. She looked at me surprised, a delicate frown forming on her forehead.

"Hiro, what are you doing here?" she asked with confusion, her gentle voice caressing my ears arousing so strong emotions that I started to tremble even more. The moment her skin made contact with mine it exploded with fire.

"Hiro you're cold," she said tenderly rubbing my arms with her hands in an attempt to keep me warm. She was so close I could smell her hair and yet…so far away. I didn't dare to move an inch, the feeling of her hands against my arms being my sole comfort while heavy droplets of water fell from the darkened sky.

"Let's get inside before you get a cold," Kisa said warmly locking her eyes with mines. Those golden eyes, so innocent and pure, so beautiful and warm; I knew the last string had been broken.

I couldn't handle it any more, and I did the unthinkable. I did what I had yearned to do since long time ago. I kissed her roughly and hard; my lips on her lips, my passion and her passion, my love and her love….and Kisa stepped back, leaving the lingering flavor of her lips on my sensitive skin desiring for more; it was almost like a drug.

The moment I looked at her face it went to pieces. She looked at me as if I were a stranger, if she was crying I couldn't tell as the rain became less heavy. Her expression read confusion, her eyes screamed fear. I looked at her desperately, searching her face for something more, for hope.

"Kisa….I," my voice croaked, stretching my hand to touch her face. Her eyes widened in terror and backed away shaking her head. She trembled.

"No, Hiro, I….no," she sobbed as she flung her hands to cover her face, and ran. Out of my sight into her house; directly out of my life. I fell to my knees, feeling the mud squirm under me as tiny little droplets fell over me.

Tears stung as they made their way acidly down my face. I howled in pain and desperation, digging my nails into the dark mud. My soul slowly ripping out of my body.

As the rain stopped so did my heart, I've never felt the same again. Who said an obsession couldn't kill?

------

A/N: I'll think this will remain a one-shot, but I could change my mind. Feedback is highly appreciated. Constructive criticism is great or any other comment you wish to deliver is fine. Hope you enjoyed the reading, as much as there's to enjoy of course.

Cheers,

Egocentrictheorem


End file.
